Canada X Reader: The Wounderful trip
by Temmie-Anahi
Summary: It has always been a tradition to let the new contry vistit the rest to know who theyll allie with. When youre the new country on the block the meeting gets chaotic forcing you to pick yourself. You so happen to pick the quietest of them all. (If youd like to this same theme with another character please let me know Id be happy to make it)
1. Chapter 1

'Dear god when will it end'

This was by far the worst world meeting you had been to since you were introduced to the countries. You had been in the room for Seven hours, no one would get to a conclusion on were to have the next meeting since everyone really wanted for you to visit. And once you said 'Why don't you guys pick', all hell broke loose. No one even bothered asking you anything. You put your head on the stack of finished paperwork; your head was starting to really hurt. You sighed. You then felt something rub against your leg, something fuzzy. Then it started pulling your skirt, trying to get your attention. You looked under the table and smiled, it was Kumajiro. You picked him up and put him on your lap. God he was cute, every time you saw him you were tempted to squeeze him like if he were a real polar bear plushie.

"How are you Kumajiro? How's Canada?" You asked.

"Who?" You sighed, he never seemed to remember Canada. You looked at the bear and smiled, you leaned forward and kissed his nose. You saw as the adorable bear started to blush.

"Will you remember Canada if I give you another one?" You giggled once Kuma nodded rapidly. You kissed him again, this time on his forehead. You looked up to see Canada looking around with a worried expression on his face. "See Kuma? He loves you. The least you can do is remember his name. Do you promise to remember?" He nodded and you smiled. You set Kumajiro on the table gingerly and packed you paperwork into your suitcase, once you were done you picked up Kuma and walked over to where Canada was frantically looking for Kumajiro.

"Hey you looking for someone?" He looked up and sighed in relief.

"M-Maple Kumajiro I was worried, where did you go?" He yelled a little over a whisper.

"I went to say Hi to (country name), Canada."

"W-Well tell-", He looked at the polar bear, "Y-You remembered my name?!"

"I made a deal with him and now he's not going to forget you any more, right Kuma?" He nodded. You handed Kuma to Canada.

"Th-Thank you (country name)" He blushed.

"Please, call me (Your name)." You smiled sweetly, which only made him blush more. Man was Canada cute, it was surprising how even with his age he had the face of a child. You just loved it, he was perfect.

"O-Okay (y/n), you can call me Matthew, if you'd like." He hide his blush from behind Kuma. You giggled at how cute he was, then you turned your attention to the still arguing countries.

"Hey do you think you could help me stop the beginning of World War 3?" You asked jokingly, he only chuckled. You smiled and grabbed his hand, you pulled him to the podium. "You guys!" No one heard you.

"I think you have to be a little louder."

"Your right. You should cover your ears, and his too." Canada looked at you weird but followed your orders. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" You yelled at the top of your lungs,even Germany couldn't yell that loud. Everyone froze and turned to you. "Everyone sit down, NOW!" They scrambled to their assigned seats and stayed quiet. "Obviously making you guys pick was a bad idea from my part, so im going to make the decision myself to get this meeting over with."

"So who are you going to visit?" England asked. You pulled Canada to stand next to you.

"Im going to Canada."

"Who?" You face palmed.

"Just forget it, everyone go home this meeting is over."

All of the countries quickly packed their things and left. Canada had offered to take you to the hotel you were staying at. He then cleared his throat.

"Um (your name)?"

"Yeah? What is it Matthew?" He blushed hearing you say his human name.

"Are y-you really going to go to my country?"

"Yeah, why? Do you not want me to go?" You asked pretending to be hurt.

"YES!", you were startled but his sudden loud voice, "I mean yes, I do want you to go." He blushed beet red and hid his face behind Kumajiro. You giggled and ruffled his hair.

"Well thats great news, so when should I go?"

" Um well y-you can g-go when ever you'd like (your name)."

"Hmmm, why don't I just go with you tomorrow so we can fly together?"

" Sure, that sounds great. Should I pick you up tomorrow so we can go to the airport?"

"Sure"

"But wait, what about clothes?"

"I can just buy some clothes. I'll be fine don't worry, so at what time would you pick me up Mattie?" He blushed, he loved the way his name would roll off your tongue. You were absolutely beautiful in his eyes. Your smile always seemed to make his heart stop, the way your (eye colour) eyes would shine when you were happy. He just loved it. "Mattie?" He came to realizing he had zoned out.

"Oh! I'll pick you up at 6 am, is that okay?" He blushed.

"Sure well i need to go get my things ready then," you smiled and hugged him, "see you tomorrow." You hurried out of the room leaving a blushing canadian behind.

The next day you woke up at 5am and got ready. You took a quick shower and packet the winter clothes you had bought the day before. You got dressed in a (fav colour) jacket with a (2nd fav colour) shirt underneath and black jeans. You were double checking to make sure you hadn't forgotten anything when there was a light knock at your door. ' _That must be Canada!'_ you quickly went to the door and opened it. "Hey Canada!" You smiled.

"Hey (country name) ready to go?" He smiled, he was wearing a red canada hoodie and blue jeans. You smiled and picked up your bag.

"Yup, this is going to be so much fun! Just me and my best friend!" You put your arm around his shoulder and closed the door.

"Yeah." He blushed as both of you walked to the lobby. You turned in your room key and walked led you to a running black car and opened the door for you. "Ladies first."

"Why thank you sir."You smiled in a british accent. Once both of you were in the car you drove to the airport. canada had bought your ticket at last minute so you just had to wait for them to announce your flight. "You didn't need to buy my ticket Matthew, I could have bought it myself."

"Well i'm going to be your host, and it starts today." he smiled petting Kumajiro who was on his lap.

"Flight to Ottawa, Ontario is now boarding!"

"That's our flight!" You stood up excitedly and grabbed your bag. "Come on Matthew, lets go." He stood up holding the polar bear and his bag. he walked with you to the boarding line. after the person took your ticket, Matthew and you walked on to the plane and took your seats. After everyone had boarded the flight attendant explained the rules incase of an emergency. Everyone settled down and waited for the plane to take off. You started getting nervous, turbulence always got to you. You held on to the armrest tightly as the plane started to shake. a hand fell on yours, you looked at the owner and saw it was Matthew. He smiles at you reasurly and hugged you, you sighed and closed your eyes feeling safe. After a while you started drifting off to sleep. The fun that would come when you woke up….


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up, you rubbed your eyes and realized that you were still on the plane. You huffed, you had hoped that you would sleep through the whole flight. You stretched your arms and turned to Matthew. You blushed, he was laying his head on your shoulder, his glasses falling off his face. You smiled and lightly pushed his glasses up careful not to wake him. He shifted slightly but didn't wake up.

" Hello passengers, this is your pilot speaking", the man's voice came over the speaker getting everyone's attention, "We will have to do an emergency landing in Quebec, Canada. Please fasten your seatbelts." The people on the plane started to mumble to each other and followed the pilot's orders. You quietly buckled in, you turned to Matthew. ' _Should I wake him up?'_ You looked at him, he looked so cute asleep. ' _Aww I can't wake him up...i'll just buckle him in'_ You unfastened yourself and reached over him to get the seat belt. But when you reached over him your sleeve brushed on the tip of his curl, he blushed and his eyes shot open. His eyes widened when he realized that you were leaning over him, his blush quickly darkened. You finally caught the belt and buckled him in not noticing the blushing country was awake, after you sat back down in your seat and fastened your seat belt. Matthew snapped out of his little panic attack and tapped your shoulder.

¨H-hey (y\n)? Whats going on?" You turned to face him.

"Oh, the pilot said that we were doing a emergency landing in Quebec."

"Emergency? Why, what happened?" You shrugged and the plane shook, causing you to quickly grab on to Matthew's arm. He blushed and shyly smiled. "Its okay (y/n), its over." You looked at him and blushed letting go.

"S-sorry Canada.. im still not used to turbulence.." You smiled embarrassed. He chuckled.

"I used to be scared of turbulence too, but I got used to it. I also had Kumajiro with me so.." His smile faded. Where was Kumajiro? You noticed too and looked around, where could he be? "Did you see where he went?"

"No, now that I think of it, he wasn't here when I woke up." Matthew quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up. A flight attendant hurried over to us.

"Sir, I need you to sit and fasten your seatbelt. We are going to be landing soon."

"No, I have to find Kumakiki!" Matthew made his way to the walkway.

"Sir please. Take your seat!"

"Matthew please," You grabbed onto his arm. He turned to look at you. "Im sure he's okay, just calm down. We'll find him." He hesitated before sighing and sitting down.

"Who are you looking for?" The lady asked curiously.

"Oh, his bear went missing, he was with us when we got on the plane but now we don't know where he is."

"A bear?" She looked confused as you nodded.

"Yeah, his name is Kumajiro."

"Who are you?" You looked down next to the flight attendant, and there was the adorable little polar bear cub looking up at the lady.

"KUMA!" Matthew picked him up hugging him tightly. "Where were you? I was worried sick, don't ever do that again. Do you understand?" The bear nodded. The flight attendant simply nodded and went back to her post. You smiled at the two cuties. ' _Man, it would be terrible if something were to ever happen to Kumajiro... What would Matthew do without him?..'_ You quickly shook off the thought. That would never happen. Matthew takes very good care of him, he wouldn't let anything happen to the little cub. After a couple of minutes the plane started descending. It took around 30 minutes for the plane to land, and even more to try to get out of the ocean of scrambling passengers. After they exited the plane, they went to the luggage area and waited for your bags. While you were waiting in line with Kumajiro, you noticed that Matthew had walked away. You quickly got both Matthew's bag and yours and went to look for him. You found him near the exit of the airport talking on the phone. You kept your distance not wanting to interrupt his call, once he was done he turned around and jumped when he saw you behind him.

"Sorry." You giggled at his reaction.

"No its okay." He smiled at took his bag from you.

"So what are we going to do now? Are we still going to go to Ottawa?"

"Yes we are, but were going to spend the night here and leave tomorrow afternoon."

"Where are we going to stay?" You asked. He smiled.

"Have you ever heard of a hotel called 'Hotel De Glace'?" You shook your head and he chuckled. "You're going to like it, its very beautiful."

"Im sure it is, everything in your country must be just wonderful." You smiled as he blushed lightly. "So how are we going to get there?"

"I asked my friend Jean to show us around and take us to the 'Hotel De Glace' once we're done."

"Who's Jean?" You both walked outside to the pick up area.

"Well… I guess you can say that he's my brother."

"So you're really close?" You smiled as he nodded. Both of you sat on a bench and waited for Matthew's friend. Matthew was getting nervous, he kept checking his watch. ' _What the heck is taking so long!'_ Matthew thought as he checked his cellphone. An hour….it has been an hour and Jean wasn't there yet. Matthew was about to call again when a (f/c f/car) drove up and parked in front of the two countries. Matthew stood up as a man with dirty blonde hair stepped out of the car. He wore dark blue dress pants and a white dress shirt with a blue striped vest over it. You also noticed the small cowlick that reminded you of America's.

"Where have you been?! I called you an hour ago." Matthew tried to yell.

"Yeah, yeah vhatever." The man waved Matthew off and looked around. "So vhere iz your friend? I don't 'ave all day." He crossed his arms over his chest as he spoke in a heavy french accent. You quickly got up from the bench and walked over to the two men.

" Hello, im (country name). You must be Jean, its very nice to meet you." You smiled as you held your hand. He looked at you a little shocked, he straightened up and smirked slightly. He gently took your hand and kissed the top of it.

"Bonjour ma beauté(Hello my beauty), it iz very nice to meet such a beautiful young lady, as yourself." He winked at you. "You may call me Québec." You blushed and smiled.

"So you're one of Canada's provinces?"

"I am also the largest." He smirked.

"Okay thats enough." Matthew opened the car. " You said it yourself, we don't have all day." He placed the bags in the trunk and helped Kumajiro into the car. You nodded before sitting in the backseat with Kumajiro. " You don't want to sit in the front?"

"No im fine back here." You smiled at him. He nodded and got into the front passenger seat as Jean made his way to the driver seat.

"Are you hungry?" Jean asked. "We can go get something before I show you around."

"That would be nice, thank you." He nodded and started the car diving out of the airport.

"Hey Matthew, où avez-vous rencontrée? Elle est magnifique.(Hey Matthew, where did you meet her? She's stunning.)" Jean spoke. You, not knowing french, looked at him curiously. ' _Am I not supposed to know what they're talking about?'_

"Nous avons rencontré le monde rencontrer un certain temps. Et je vous serais reconnaissant si vous ne avez pas flirter avec elle ..(We met at the world meeting a while back. And I would appreciate it if you didn't flirt with her..)" Matthew looked at him. Jean chuckled.

"Pourquoi? Êtes-vous jaloux?( Why? Are you jealous?)" He smirked as Matthew smacked him on the arm.

"Non, il suffit de ne pas flirter avec elle. Bien?(No, just don't flirt with her. Okay?)" He looked out the window. There was an awkward silence in the care until..

"...Vous aimez son ne vous...(..You like her don't you..)" Matthew blushed bright red as he turned to look at Jean shocked. Jean simply chuckled.

"I'll take that as a oui" He smirked as he kept driving. Matthew stayed quiet.

"Yes to what?" You asked leaning forward.

"Nozhing, my lady, nozhing at all." He looked at Matthew who was looking down at his lap, the blush still on his face. You simply nodded and leaned back against the seat and petted Kumajiro who was sitting on your lap. After a little more awkward silence, they finally arrived to a small shop. It had an old vibe to it but it was quite beautiful. They got out of the car and walked inside. Jean walked to the counter as you and Matthew sat at a table.

"So, do you like it so far?" He asked smiling.

"Yes it is very beautiful here." You smiled back. "Jean reminds me of France." He chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, he's the one who spent more time with him. When I became a british colony, England wanted to get France out of the land. So all of the french culture was isolated to what now is Quebec." He smiled. "He was the one to spend more time with Papa out of all of us."

"So there are other provinces?" You leaned on the table. He nodded.

"Yeah, I wish you could meet them."

"I would love to." You smiled as Jean as next to Matthew.

"Vhat happen?"

"Im telling her that she should meet the rest of us."

"Vell ve can call for a family meeting at Oliver's house." He suggested. ((P.S its not 2p England))

"Sounds fun." You smiled.

" Then its official, we're having a family meeting." Matthew smiled taking out his cellphone.


	3. Chapter 3

This was your second day in Canada, Matthew and you had spend the night in the beautiful 'Hotel De Glace'. You still couldn't get over the fact that it was made of ice and snow. Matthew explained that they rebuild it every year in the winter and that each year its a different design. Matthew has been making phone calls since yesterday, he was very excited and wanted to make it everything perfect. Matthew, Jean, and you were currently waiting for the train to take you to Ontario.

"You are going to 'ave zo much fun (y/n)." Jean lit his cigarette. "m

Matthew will make sure of it." He glanced at the busy canadian.

" Yeah, this is going to be fun." You smiled cutely. Jean blushed lightly and cleared his throat.

"I would like to warn you about zome of zhe provinces.."

"...okay? Like what?" You asked curiously.

"Vell, Oliver is the personification of Ontario. He can be…" Jean tried to look for the right word.

"Loud. Oliver can be really loud." Matthew walked over to them once he finished his call.

"So is he like an american canadian?" Mattie chuckled.

"Kinda, he likes to show off a lot so he will be trying to impress you." He sat down next to you.  
"Ohh I see." You nodded in understanding.

"Yeah and Jean was married to him." Mattie chuckled at Jean's disgusted face.

"Zhat vas forced upon me by zhat guy vith zhe big eyebrows and you know it!"

Mattie and you laughed as Jean pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. There was an announcement that the train would arrive shortly. The countries and province picked up their bags and walked to train stop, when they got there the train was slowly coming to a stop . The doors opened and they boarded the train.

"Well 'ere we go." Jean leaned back into his seat as the train took off to Ontario.

 _~ Time skip cuz me lazy~_

They had fallen asleep and were startled awake when the train blew its loud whistle.

You looked out the window and gasped at the large buildings that train passed. Off on a hill you noticed a beautiful building. You stared at the gothic building with awe as you pulled Matthew's sleeve. He yawned and rubbed his eyes waking up. He noticed you looking out the window.

"What is it?" He asked looking out the window.

"What building is that?" You pointed. "Its beautiful.."

"That's Parliament Hill, and the building is the Canadian Parliament." He smiled.

"Wow.." she kept looking at the majestic building before the train entered a tunnel. Shortly after, Jean awoke and they all have a nice chat before it was announced that they were almost at their stop. Matthew started to get nervous, what is his family embarrassed him or creeped her out. He sighed and tried not to think about it.

The train started slowing down as they arrived at the train station. They gathered their things and waited for the train to make a complete stop. Matthew was looking at the people waiting at the train station and spotted them. All of the canadian provinces were there. The train stopped and they made their way over to the exit. Jean was the first off the train, he whistled at the provinces.

"Over 'ere!" He waved. Matthew jumped off the train and saw them run over.

"MATTIE!" Most of them tackled him down laughing. Matthew fell to the floor yelling as the provinces fell on him. She went unnoticed as she stepped off the train holding Kumajiro giggling at the scene before her.

"Aw, they missed him." She smiled standing next to Jean. He nodded while lighting a cigarette. A man with red hair stood next to jean. He was wearing a blue hoodie with the word 'Friendly' on it, dark blue jeans, snow boots, an orange scarf ,and a red toque.

"Why was this family meeting called for again?" The redhead said with a raspy voice and a scowl on his face. Another man jumped out from behind the redhead.

"What do you mean why?! I explained this already, Mattie here wanted to introduce us to someone!" She jumped lightly at the sudden loud voice that came from the man. He looked alot like Mattie but his hair was a lighter blonde and more wavy, he even had the same cute curl that Mattie had. He was wearing a white and blue Toronto Maple Leafs jersey over a white dress shirt with a red tie, and black jeans and shoes. He rested his arm on the redhead's shoulder who pushed him off.

"Okay before you two start fighting," Jean moved next to you. "This is (y/n), she's the personification of (c/n)." He introduced her. She waved smiling as the two men blushed looking at her. The blonde quickly held out his hand.

"H-Hi my name- I mean-." He stuttered as she giggled taking his hand. "I-Im Ontario, but you can call me Oliver.." He smiled still blushing.

"It's very nice to meet you Oliver." she shook his hand before turning her attention to the redhead. "Hi." She smiled.

"Hey, Im Manitoba but you can call me Ian." He waved smiling lightly.

"She's quite zhe looker isn't she.." Jean smirked as they blushed along with (c/n).

Matthew had finally managed to get up and walked over to them. She turned and chuckled at his hair. She reached up and put his hair back into place, he blushed and smiled.

"Well! I say we all go back to my place!" Oliver grinned. Everyone agreed and walked to Oliver's house. Once they made it there, Oliver showed everyone to their rooms. You and Matthew were stuck sharing a room together, lucky for you the room had two beds. She placed her bag on the bed and layed down sighing.

"Your country is so wonderful mattie….I don't understand how people could forget such a beautiful place." She sighed. Matthew blushed and looked at her.

"W-well im glad you like it (y/n).." He smiled shyly.

"So what now?" You rolled on your stomach looking at Mattie. He shrugged.

"I don't know… Knowing Oliver he's going to come up with something big." He sat on his bed facing you. You nodded in understanding.

"Well, I guess I'll take a shower." You stood and took the things you needed from your bag. Mattie stood and walked towards the door.

"Okay, I'll go see what they have planned." HE left the room and walked downstairs to the living room as you showered.

"So Mattie. Have you kissed her yet?" Oliver grinned as the provinces quickly turned their gazes at Mattie. He blushed bright red.

"N-No!" He stuttered.

"Then what are you waiting for! Jean told us you like her!"

"S-Shut up! She might hear you!"

"Don't worry we have everything planned out." The provinces nodded. Mattie looked at them suspiciously.

"What do you have planned?"

~To Be Continued~


	4. Chapter 4

You had gotten out of the shower and got dressed in a (f/c) long sleeve shirt and (f/j) jeans. You dried your (h/l) (h/c) hair with a red towel, you finished you brushed out the tangles and applied a light amount of make-up. Once you were satisfied with your look you headed down stairs. All of the provinces were surrounding Matthew yelling and asking questions. You stood there watching them curiously, they were speaking french so you couldn't quite understand what they were saying with the small amount of french vocabulary you had. Oliver noticed you and shushed everyone down. All of the provinces turned to look at you with Mattie in the middle with a bright blush painted on his cheeks.

"Hey _, we were wondering if you would like to go with us somewhere." Oliver smiled as the provinces nodded.

"Sure, i'd love to. Where to?"

"Well I think it would be fun for us to go to Canada's Wonderland."

"Really?! I would love to go!" You grinned excitedly. Canada's Wonderland was a big amusement park in Ontario. ((Its really fun, if you ever have the chance to go to Ontario. I really recommend this place.)) The provinces cheered and jumped around happily as Matthew smiled.

"Then it's settled, everyone get your stuff ready. We leave in an hour." They ran to their rooms and quickly started to pack small bags with things they would need. You and Mattie did the same as you giggled in excitement. Mattie chuckled lightly, just seemed so happy. This made up for every time someone forgot him or mistaken him for Alfred. Just seeing you having fun in his country was all he needed to know, to know that he had fallen in love with you. He froze at the realization. Since your first day at the meeting you were the only one to never forget him..never.

"Mattie!" He was startled out of his thoughts by you yelling his name. He blushed.

"Y-Yes?"

"They're waiting for us downstairs." You chuckled. "Come on." You grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room. The provinces were still arguing and again stopped once they laid eyes on you.

"Well looks like we're all ready! Let's go!" Oliver cheered as they all poured out of the house excitedly. You smiled as you and Matthew followed behind them. Outside of the house a private bus was parked in front. The provinces lined up at the door and one by one they got in. Matthew and you got to sit in the front next to each other since you two were the last ones in. It took like around 4 hours to get to the park. Most were talking and others had fallen asleep along with Matthew. You looked out the window watching the buildings pass by. A sigh left your lips as you leaned back into the blue the leather seat.

"I still can't understand.." You mumbled to yourself.

"What can't you understand?" Oliver leaned over the back of your seat as he looked at you curiously.

"I don't understand how the countries fail to notice Mattie. His country is amazing, filled with such nice people, and the scenery is just breathtaking. How can no one see it…"

"Well I don't think i can answer that.." Oliver frowned. Ian leaned over next to Oliver.

"We are used to it, I mean what do you expect. With Alfred as a neighbor, we could never stand out." You looked up at them then at the sleeping country at your side.

"Its sad that people don't see someone so caring, nice, cute-" Your face exploded into a blush. "I d-didn't mean cute! I ment handsome.. No!" You pulled your knees up to your chest embarrassed.

"Ohhh~ You like Mattie don't you." Oliver nudged her playfully. "Don't worry, we won't tell him." He smirked.

She peeked at him still a blushing mess. "Th-Thanks.." After that incident, Oliver and Ian sat back down in their seats. Boredom slowly overcame you, you yawned and made yourself comfortable. With heavy eyelids, you took a nap. You snapped awake when the bus came to an abrupt stop. You held on to your seat so you wouldn't be thrown forward.

"We're here!" Oliver yelled and ran out of the bus along with the rest of the provinces. You smiled and turned to Mattie that even with all the noise was still asleep. You smiled and shook him lightly. "Mattie wake up we're here."

He started to stretch and yawn. He sat up straight rubbing his eyes. "How long was i asleep?"

"Most of the trip but don't worry so was I." She smiled and stood up. "Come on before they leave us." Mattie nodded and grabbed his bag along with hers and stepped off the bus. She followed close behind, once off the bus she grabbed her bag from him and slipped it on.

Oliver stood on a bench and got everyone's attention. "Okay okay so we're here. If anyone gets separated just call me or Mattie and we'll go look for you. We all have fast passes so we will get on rides together." He spoke. Mattie smiled looking around.

"I haven't been here in years.." He said to himself. You smiled.

"Well we're going to have a lot of fun today." He smiled down at you and nodded. Soon the group started going on rides. Everyone laughed and squealed happily. Mattie looked like he was the one having the most fun. He would often hold your hand, not that you minded. The hours passed and the sun started to go down. there was one ride left. They lined up to get in the two people boats. Mattie and you got on the same boat as it started to glide into the cave. The lights inside suddenly turned on showing a beautiful display of all the famous romance stories from all over the world. (This isn't really a ride there…..I think) You gasped looking around. "Woah this is amazing!" Mattie chuckled lightly at your reaction. He looked around admiring the work of the people who had designed the ride. The boat moved slowly through the ride, it went into another section and red and pink glitter fell over them making them smiled and start shaking it off. Mattie looked down at his lap and saw a single red rose laying there. He gently picked it up and held it to his nose. He breathed in its sweet scent and looked at you. He chewed the inside of his cheek, he gently tapped your shoulder. You turned to look at him. Your were surprised with a beautiful rose being held up to you, you looked at Mattie and noticed the scarlet colour on his face. You smiled and gently took the rose.

"Thank you Mattie." You leaned over to kiss his cheek, but the boat bumped onto an edge causing you lips to fall on his. His eyes widened and the colour on his cheeks spread to his ears. You quickly pulled away, a dark blush on your cheeks. "I am so so sorry Mathew!"

He held a hand up to his mouth and gently touched his lips with his fingers. 'She….She kissed me! She really kissed me!' He smiled sweetly. "I-It's alright." He let out a small dreamy sigh as he zoned out.

You looked at him curiously. He wasn't freaking out like you'd expect him to. You leaned back in your seat and gingerly ran your fingers over the petals of the rose. 'I wonder what he's thinking. I thought he was going to either pass out or push me away...his lips are so soft, i wish it would have lasted longer..' The ride soon came to an end. Matthew helped you out of the boat and walked with you to gather with the others. He had a sweet smile and a small blush on his face.

'She kissed me, she actually kissed me.' That's all that passed through his mind as they looked for another ride.


End file.
